


Easy come easy go

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan needed a night out, but Victor didn't let him relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T, prompts "fucking devices and sensory deprivation".

Logan put his cowboy hat on his head and walked to the Xavier’s Institute’s garage. He needed a night out, so he reached his black Harley-Davidson and sped out of the school.

The night’s fresh air was slapping his face in a very pleasant way, the smell of trees and grass mixed with his bike’s fumes were filling his nostrils, the wonderful roar of the engine was covering the buzzing of his thoughts.

For as much as he loved teaching at the school –more than he would ever admit- and being an X-Man he needed to take a break every now and then. A break that involved a lot of alcohol.

He took the longer road just to ride some more in the middle of the wood, then he turned towards the city.

He parked in front of a small bikers pub and entered.

His nose was immediately filled with the smell of alcohol and smoke, mixed with the sweat from the many customers; his ear were filled with soft classic rock music and chatter, mixed with the tinkling of glass.

He half-smiled and took his hat off, walking to the counter and sitting on one of the stools that faced it.

He ordered a beer and started drinking.

The atmosphere, the quality of his beer and the noises from the other customers were really helping him to relax.

He didn’t feel like getting in trouble to vent, so he kept quiet and drank as much as he could.

It wasn’t until a few hours later that he had enough of all that.

He paid for the many beers he had drunk and walked outside, putting his hat back on his head..

He was about to sit on his bike to rode away when he smelled something unpleasantly familiar.

He turned around and right in front of him, a few steps away from him, stood Victor Creed.

The latter was grinning mischievously, keeping his hands in his worn out jeans’ pockets.

-Hey, runt.- he greeted the hero.

-What d’ya want, Creed?- the X-Man asked in an annoyed tone of voice. –It was a good night till ya showed yer ugly face.-

-Aw, I’m hurt.- Victor chuckled. –I waited here just to see ya.-

-Don’t make me repeat myself.- Logan threatened his enemy, unsheathing his claws.

-As impatient as always, uh?- Sabretooth replied, taking his hands out of his pockets. –I wanna fuck ya.-

Ah, that explained everything, the hero thought. He didn’t get it wrong, that bastard really had a faint smell of heat.

-I’m not yer whore, go and find someone else.- he answered back with disgust.

-Come on, runt, ya’re the only one who can do it.- Victor leaned on him, grinning dangerously. –Ya even have a nice smell now.- he tried to seduce his enemy.

-Get lost, ya fucking pervert!- Logan growled back at him, trying to stab him in the chest.

Sabretooth quickly moved aside before jumping on the other, pushing him on the ground with his face down.

-I tried to be nice with ya, runt, but ya don’t wanna listen.- he whispered in his ear.

He was keeping him down with his weight, but Logan’s struggling made it difficult for him to stay in that position for long; he closed his hands around Wolverine’s neck, choking him.

The latter struggled even harder when he couldn’t breath, hoping to change positions soon to get some air again, but it was all useless; Victor pulled his head upwards and then crashed it against the asphalt to make him dizzy.

The X-Man almost stopped moving before losing consciousness.

Sabretooth waited for some more moments before letting the other’s neck go and picking him up to throw him into his car’s trunk.

He drove away, listening carefully to any sound coming from the back of the car; he didn’t want the runt to ruin it.

Fortunately for him, Wolverine didn’t wake up during their trip.

Victor parked in front of an apartment building, picked Logan up and walked inside.

He had rented a small flat in which he had brought some nice tools to play with his victim.

First of all he undressed Wolverine, then he tied him to a metal table. The hero was bent over it, his wrists enchained to its front legs and his ankles to its hinder ones, forcing him to keep his arms and legs spread.

Victor pulled the other’s hair to look at his face, slapping him to wake him up.

Logan groaned in complained, opening and closing his eyes a few times to make them focus.

-Good morning, sleeping beauty.- Sabretooth mocked him.

The X-Man immediately tried to attack him, finding himself tightly bound to a table.

-Fight me like a fucking man, you damn bastard!- he growled, unsheathing his claws threateningly; unfortunately they were too far from his enemy to be of some use.

-I ain’t in the mood for that, I told ya what I want.- the taller man replied, mockingly patting his victim’s head.

-As if I’m gonna let ya do it!- Logan uselessly protested.

-As if ya could stop me.- Sabretooth made him notice, grinning evilly.

He walked around the table to go behind him, spanking him just for the fun of hearing the X-Man insult him.

-I think it’d be better if I loosen ya up before fucking ya, don’t ya think?- Victor ironically asked, taking a wand vibrator from a table full of toys.

He turned it on a low level, letting Logan hear its buzzing before gently pressing it against his victim’s nuts.

The hero wiggled his hips in an attempt to avoid it, but it was useless.

-Ya fucking bastard, let me go!- he protested, fighting against himself in order not to react.

-Why should I? I’m gonna have so much fun tonight.- the other replied, chuckling.

He moved the vibrator to the length of Logan’s dick, watching amused at his enemy’s struggle.

Wolverine growled and ground his teeth, but he couldn’t stop his member from getting hard at that pleasant stimulation.

Victor moved the wand up and down the other’s dick, pressing it under its tip for some time, then he moved it away when he was satisfied with the result.

-Now, ya look much more relaxed.- he mocked his victim, getting more insults as an answer.

He took some duct tape and glued the vibrator on the underside of the table, its rotating tip pressed against the base of Logan’s dick and nuts.

Wolverine couldn’t help but groan in pleasure, placing his forehead against the table’s cold surface to hide his face. That fucking bastard, he wanted to torture him like that, but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to give him what he wanted!

Victor chuckled at the other’s reaction, walking back in front of him to pull his hair and look at him in the eyes.

-What’s wrong, runt? Don’t ya like it?- he mocked him.

-Go fuck yerself.- Logan growled angrily.

-I think I’m gonna fuck _you_ instead.- Sabretooth grinned in amusement.

He walked back behind the X-Man, studying his collection of sex toys.

What should he use next?, he wondered. His eyes fell on a fucking machine and his grin widened. Oh yes, that would do.

He pulled it closer to his victim, then he lubricated the dildo a bit and forcefully pushed it inside Logan’s ass.

-Stop it!- the hero uselessly protested.

Victor obviously ignored him, turning it on; the machine started to fuck Logan slowly, but in a few moments it reached a steady pace.

Wolverine groaned again, stiffening as if he was trying to push it out.

The villain went to look at his face, pulling his hair again.

-Relax, runt, I’m gonna let ya come as many times as ya like.- he said with a wicked grin.

His victim didn’t answer, glaring at him; he was already panting lightly and shivering every now and then, but he refused to moan in pleasure.

-Ya don’t wanna open yer mouth anymore, runt?- Victor mocked him. –Then I’ll have to make ya.- he joked.

-I swear I’ll bite ya if ya try.- Wolverine threatened.

-How scary.- the taller man laughed, letting his hair go.

He had the perfect tool for that situation…

He picked a gag up from his collection and showed it to his victim.

-Ya’ll open yer mouth whether ya like it or not.- he declared, getting a growl as an answer.

Logan kept his mouth shut as a protest, but Victor grabbed him from his jaw with one hand and pressed hard against its sides.

Wolverine had no choice but to slightly open his mouth and the taller man quickly forced the gag in it to keep it open wide.

Sabretooth tied the gag’s straps on the back of Logan’s head, laughing at his angry mumbling.

The X-Man couldn’t hold his moans of pleasure anymore, but he pressed his forehead against the table to try to hide them; Victor wasn’t going to let him escape humiliation like that.

He grabbed a rope, tying a knot around the gag’s straps and pulled.

Logan struggled, but he was forced to keep his head up.

-That’s much better.- the villain commented in an amused tone of voice.

He tied the rope’s free end to one of his victim’s legs, preventing him from lowering his head again.

The hero glared at him, but his moans grew louder as he got closer to his orgasm.

Victor put a chair in front of him and looked at his face, enjoying every little change of expression caused by pleasure. He wanted to break him and make him beg.

Since he couldn’t gulp, Logan was drooling on the table.

He fought hard with himself, trying to keep his mind distracted from all that pleasure he didn’t want to feel, but it was all useless; he soon started moving his hips back and forth to get more pleasure from the vibrator on his dick and the dildo in his ass.

He closed his eyes in order not to see Creed’s smugly face, knowing all too well how much that bastard was loving torturing him.

He moaned and panted, feeling pleasure build inside of him until it exploded into an orgasm; he came on the underside of the table and dripped on the floor, shivering from head to toe.

He hoped that that humiliation would be enough for Creed to stop playing with him, but he was wrong; the taller man stood up and walked behind him, yes, but not to turn the toys off: he raised their level to its max.

The hero moaned loudly in complaint, looking angrily at Victor’s face when he sat back in front of him.

-I told ya that I’ll let ya come as much as ya like, didn’t I?- the taller man reminded him, chuckling.

Logan tried to growl, but a wave of pleasure more powerful that the previous ones turned it into a loud groan. If his face wasn’t already red from the pleasure he would have blushed from the shame.

Sabretooth laughed at him, sprawling out on his chair.

He moved a hand on his crotch, massaging himself from over the jeans while looking at his victim.

-Say, have ya ever checked if ya can have a dry orgasm?- he asked with an evil grin.

Wolverine opened his eyes wide in horror at that question. Of course he never checked it, with his healing factor supplying for lost fluids it would be… oh no…

Victor chuckled.

-Oh yes.- he answered to Logan’s unspoken worries.

The X-Man moaned louder and louder, shivering more often as his second orgasm built up inside him.

He came a few moments later, stiffening and curling his toes.

He tried to close his legs, but since his ankles were tied all he managed to do was turning his knees against each other.

His dick and ass were getting more sensitive at any second because of the overstimulation, causing his pleasure to build up quicker inside him; every new orgasm lowering his resistance and tolerance to that treatment.

He groaned louder and more often, he panted heavily, he shivered at every thrust inside him; he couldn’t help but come and come and come, every time his healing factor producing new semen in the few moments that parted one orgasm to the next one.

Victor had opened his flannel shirt and lowered his jeans after one of Logan’s first orgasms, masturbating himself at that sight. Unlike his victim he hadn’t reached his orgasm yet, refraining from it in order to enjoy fucking the runt more.

They had both lost count of how many times Logan came, but at his feet there was a quite big pool of semen.

He was feeling dizzy, his head completely filled with that unbearable pleasure; he was having a hard time breathing because of all the panting and moaning, which only lowered his conscious thoughts even more.

He looked imploringly at Victor, silently begging him to stop that torture.

That was exactly what Sabretooth was waiting for.

He stood up, stepping in front of him, his erection ready for some fun, his amber eyes locked into Logan’s ocean blue ones.

-It looks like ya can’t have a dry orgasm.- he joked. -D’ya want it to stop?- he asked in a warm tone of voice.

Wolverine nodded a bit, trembling for the overstimulation.

-Then ya’ll have to lubricate me first.- he warned him before putting his dick into Logan’s mouth.

The latter chocked at first for the sudden intrusion, then Victor pulled out and thrusted back into his throat at a steady pace, giving him some breaks to breath. Not that he really cared if Wolverine choked on his cock.

The taller man started panting and sighing in pleasure, but he pulled out before losing control. He wanted to come inside Logan’s ass.

-That’s enough lube for me.- he commented with a grin.

The look into the X-Man’s eyes was so imploring, so painful that Victor thought about leaving him like that some more, but then his lust made him change his mind.

He walked behind his victim, turning the fucking machine off and pushing it aside, then he grabbed Logan’s hips and penetrated him violently.

The hero didn’t feel much pain despite Victor’s massive dick since what he had endured until that moment, but that new intrusion was enough to trigger another orgasm in him.

-Ah, so ya love my dick so much that ya came just coz I put it in yer ass.- he mocked his victim, leaning on him to bite his shoulder.

Sabretooth didn’t even wait for a mumble, starting to thrust hard and fast into him while biting his shoulders until they bled.

Logan’s head hadn’t been clear for long, but that bit of pain prevented him from completely losing consciousness.

Victor kept fucking him passionately, taking more pleasure from every new orgasm the hero had since it made him tighten his inner muscles around the taller man’s dick.

He panted and sighed in pleasure, drawing blood even with his claws since he was holding the X-Man’s hips.

He came with a low groan that sounded like a tiger’s purr, emptying himself inside Logan’s ass, who had his umpteenth orgasm because of it.

When Victor pulled out his victim was still moaning because of the wand vibrator on his dick. He considered the idea to leave him like that, but his lust was satisfied and he chose to free the hero.

He turned off the vibrator and put it back in his collection, then he untied the gag and removed it, letting Logan put his forehead on the cold metal surface of the table. At last, Sabretooth freed his victim’s ankles and wrists.

As soon as he was free, Logan fell on his knees and collapsed on the ground, too weak to even stand.

Victor crouched in front of him and pulled his hair to look at him in the eyes, grinning evilly when he met the other’s blank and exhausted expression.

-Sleep tight, runt.- he said his goodbye before pushing Logan back into his own semen’s pool, leaving him like that.

It would be fun to rub this experience into the runt’s face next time they fought.


End file.
